


Seeing him smile

by MichaelMell (GalacticTwink)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bubbles - Freeform, Cute, Dead Dave, Fluff, Kankri is actually helpful, M/M, Timelines, after GAME OVER, gays, rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticTwink/pseuds/MichaelMell
Summary: Dave comes into the bubbles after he's killed, not knowing he's dead and trying to get back to his timeline that's ended. Kankri offers him Some assistance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A request I did for someone on the homestuck amino that I thought I'd post here.   
> Side note: as a seer of blood, Kankri can sense bonds and therefore knew dave's timeline is over and all that stuff he told dave

   “Aw shit, what was up with that? I'm calling bs.” Dave brushes off his clothes, blood coming up on his hands before it fades away and his clothes appear undamaged again; ridding Dave of the dual stab wounds that had decorated his chest.   
   “Karkat? When did you get festiv- oh god no.” He realises who he's talking to, almost wishing the swords would come back and impale him again.   
   “Goodness, you snuck up on me; don't you know it's rude to scare a person like that? What if you had startled me and I'd fallen and gotten injured? You really must be more mindful of others, er, Dave was it? I know if you've just arrived you must be awfully disordered, but that's really no excuse for being inconsiderate.” Dave craves the release of death to get him away from Karkat’s ecto-bro, who can never shut his mouth when he needs to. Or when someone else wants him to.   
   “Yeah, yeah, if i say sorry will you go the hell away? I prefer to sleep peacefully.” He tilts his head to the side, trying to get a feel for what time it is in his timeline. Everything feels kind of jumbled up, making Dave focus harder just to get less and less from where he came from.   
   “You're going to hurt yourself you know. You can't find time once a timeline ends; it's over, and nearly doesn't exist anymore really. Trying to find anything of it is pointless and honestly a waste of your energy, which can't be very high at the moment unless you have a tendency to bounce back quickly. Death isn't just something to get over, even if your body here is undamaged it may take some getting used to. Once the bond between your physical body and the spirit is broken, your spirit can take a bit to spread it's wings so to speak. And yes, your ‘friends’ will be around. But not the one you so crave to see, unless you could settle for another timeline’s version, for he still lives on in another line that will go much further than yours did.” What. Dave; he isn't asleep? And, what does he mean the timeline is dead, but not everyone is here? If he's dead, and so if the entire timeline, then where half the others be? Still in that dead loop? This alt Karkat shouldn't know so much about lines he wasn't part of.   
   “John won't be here?” The one he craves to see the most, of course that has to be John.   
   “No. He still has bonds to make and lives to save. He won't be here, but he'll be going places and doing things that you couldn't dream of. But, there's no need to dwell; you'll meet when you meet. Come along, I'll show you around. Can't have you getting lost.” Kankri gestures for Dave to follow him, flashing the human an expression that he almost missed. Huh, Dave can't remember ever seeing the guy smile before. 


End file.
